Shop (Deed Building)
Base cost: 200,000 gp Maintenance cost: 5,000 gp/month (4,250 gp/month if the deed was blessed before placing it on the map. As of version 1.16fix2, blessing does not affect a deed's maintenance cost.) Income: 10 gp per 15 days per rank plus income from sales. A shop is a place where you can drop extra inventory to be sold to customers. The primary advantage over selling items to shopkeepers is that the 95% price penalty for selling equipment to shopkeepers doesn't apply to your shop. You must have one of your companions stay at the shop to sell items to customers. The salesperson's success is dependent on their Charisma attribute and Negotiation skill. The technical details of shop sales can be found on the Shop (Deed Building)/Technical page. To summarize: the shop's rank determines the average number of customers that visit per day and thus a higher rank means that the shop's stock sells faster. Charisma only affects the number of customers in the store, and Negotiation affects the sale value. Specific formula is: \text{Sale Value} = \left(\sqrt{NEG*200} *\frac{IV}{500}\right) + \frac{IV}{50} Where IV is the Item value (purchase price at 0 NEG). (Recall that all operations will truncate decimals after each operation) Note that this formula means that even with a negotiation skill of 1, you get roughly 5% of the store value of an item, which may not be much, but is still leagues better than the 0.5% you get from selling equipment directly to regular shops. If your character has no negotiation, and sells non-equipment goods for only the standard 10%, you make more money selling goods through your shop than directly at a town shop, for any shopkeeper skill level greater than 8 Negotiation. Also note that, because of the square root in the formula, the value of high negotiation scores (while always better than not having them) drop precipitously. It takes 8 negotiation to get up to 10% purchase price, 40 to get up to 20% purchase price, and 98 Negotiation to get to 30% purchase price. The maximum value of 50% is reached at 288 negotiation. As of Elona+ version 1.57, shops can be specialized to only sell certain goods at a large markup: *The goods shop. Default. Works the same as previous versions. *The food shop. Will sell only food items. Final selling price has x1.2 modifier. Rotten food sells at full price. *The magic shop. Will sell only scrolls, spellbooks, and rods. Final selling price has x1.2 modifier. *The blacksmith. Will sell only equipment. Final selling price has x1.2 modifier. *The inn shop. Will sell only containers and potions. Final selling price has x1.2 modifier. The default shop has a 1/8 chance of cancelling the sale of an item. The food shop and the rest of the new shop types, however, do not have this chance of cancelling sales. Number of items sold are otherwise random. Assigning a salesperson Go to the register in the shop. The 'Assign' command will ask you to specify which companion will work at the shop. While that companion is a salesperson, he or she cannot be in your party. Shopkeepers will not sell any ores or other items in their inventories while they are working at the store. If you take a shopkeeper away with you (for training, for example), food items, which normally remain fresh until sold, will begin to rot, as with any food left to sit on the ground anywhere else. When you reach level 60, if you don't have a better shopkeeper it's recommended you buy a Master thief. A lower-level alternative that you can purchase from the slave trader would be the rogue warrior (as seen in the table below). However, the Thief Guild Member is capturable from the Thieves' Guild relatively easily, and is far superior to the Rogue warrior- to the point that if you get one quickly enough it will likely level up to be much stronger than a Master Thief by the time that you can purchase one. Later on, with high fame, rogue warriors will spawn at very high levels (and stats) and dominating/capturing one of them will net you a very capable shopkeeper. Also keep in mind that your shopkeeper will benefit from any equipment that boosts their Charisma and Negotiation. With Gene Engineering, you can merge a mutant into the shopkeeper as a source of extra body slots; as the speed reduction doesn't matter for the shopkeeper. While it may take a lot more time to get good enough to be useful, rather than just continuously capturing higher and higher leveled rogue warriors, taking a low-level mutant to Doctor Gavela and getting it the full 15 slots that Gavela can add before it grows any extra limbs will result in a mutant that will eventually reach 27 (random) slots, allowing you to heavily buff its negotiation and charisma with appropriate gear. Elona+ None of the Elona+ monsters listed here can be bought from the slave trader. Some notes: * The bounty hunters can't be dominated or caught with a monster ball, but must be recruited with an Astral Light Pen. * The spaghetti monster comes with four ring slots and four hand slots, making it a good choice if you have lots of negotiation boosting rings/weapons/shields. * The salesperson will train their Negotiation skill for every sale made, so if you can keep up their potential in that skill you might never need to replace it with a higher level monster with a higher starting skill. Earning Money There are two ways to earn money from shops. The first way is to sell items at the shop. Drop items inside the shop and your salesperson will try to sell them to visitors. Most anything in the shop may be sold, including rotten food, skin, bone, eyes, cards, figurines and junk items. Stacks of items take up only one sales slot. You will get varying amounts for the sold items, depending on the salesperson's sales abilities. As the salesperson sells items, the shop's ranking will increase. The second way is to gain ranks. (Which are gained from customers served, not furniture, the way a home is.) Each shop rank increases the base income of the shop by 10 gp per salary period per rank. Even at maximum rank, you will still only gain 2,000 gp per month, and will have to pay out 5,000 per month just in maintenance fees, so you definitely have to rely upon the items. Higher shop ranks do however, increase the number of customers who may purchase from your store, and at least cutting down on maintenance fees will certainly help. This does ultimately mean, however, that shops are only truly worth it if you can afford to always leave a dedicated shopkeeper character and can keep the shop stocked on goods to sell. Since you'll want to visit the shop frequently to dump more goods into it, and the location of the shop doesn't really matter, consider building it right next to your home or the Mansion of the younger sister (if you might move your home) so that you can always use scrolls or spells of return to get there right after clearing a dungeon and dump your excess junk. Stolen items, red textbooks, furniture, small medals, platinum coins (Incorrect as of Elona+ 1.85, gold value of a platinum coin is unknown), music tickets, unique artifacts and special items cannot be sold in your shop, however, they still take up space. Expanding Shops Your original shop can hold a maximum of 10 items. You can expand your shop by paying extra money: the first expansion costs 2,000 gp, and each additional expansion costs (next-item-limit x 100) gp. Each expansion increases the item limit by 10, up to a maximum of 400 (i.e. your last expansion will cost 40,000gp). Training shopkeepers In Elona+, you can train your shopkeeper for bronze coins. This will raise both Negotiation and Charisma potential. The formula is: \frac{\text{negotiation} + \text{charisma}}{ 100} + 1 And the value is clamped to the range (1,20) Meaning it will always cost at least 1 bronze coin, up to a max of 20, the cost in-between depending on the shopkeeper's charisma and negotiation skill level. One feat from the following list may be selected for a shopkeeper upon reaching 120 sales experience, and a second may be selected at 360 experience: Elegance * Increases Charisma by 30 when acquired. * Increases the amount of money that visitors to your shop carry by 75% and 2,000. This does not apply to NPCs that are generated with 0 gold. Aesthetic Sense * When trading items, items are worth 33% + 300gp more. Proprietary Sales * Gold pieces equal to 5 to 10 times of Negotiation skill will be placed in the shop's safe every day. This is independent of item sale in the shop. No upper limit. * This sum will be capped at 1 when the player is in the Deep-sea castle. * This trait will have no effect if the pet with it is not the shopkeeper. * Gold pieces earned in this manner will not award any sales experience, shop rank, or experience. * Item sale prices cap out at about 160 Negotiation, so this trait makes higher skill levels useful. Tie-up * When this pet is with the player, when pet sells items, half of the player's Negotiation is added to the pet's. * Ores and wild flowers sell for 1.5x the usual price for pets. * Neither of these two effects stack when multiple pets have the trait. Business Smile * The shopkeeper learns the Bewitch in-combat special action. * The pet will use Bewitch if the target still has Attract and is not currently Paralyzed. * Due to the nature of this move, pets with AIs that like to maintain a distance from targets will not use it. Miscellaneous Flavor Text Shop visitors will randomly say the following: "My wallet is empty" "I want this! I want this!" "Oh what's this?" "I'm just watching" "So this is the famous...." Shop rank Category:Deeds